Before the darkness comes
by Emily Kattalakis
Summary: After all those years jumping through universes Rose find her way back to her original universe, just to find out about the plans to destroy the all of reality from the Daleks and Davros, now she will have to stop them before they get the last 3 planets.
1. Chapter 1

The big summary: The story starts somewhere at the beginning of series 6, Rose find out about the plans that Davros and the Daleks have (TSE and JE) and in order to stop them she seek the help from the Doctor(Eleven), with his help she travels back in time, to before the Daleks have all the planets they need to fulfil their plan.

**These is my first fic in a long time and the first one in English, so if someone wants to be my beta please send me a pm!.**

**I'm all Ten/Rose, these is just Eleven/Rose for a couple of chapters before we start whit the real story which is going to be a sequel to this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who, but one day...when i do these is so going to be _cannon!._**

**Now welcome to the madness!**

**Chapter 1.**

River sat in the stairs while reading a book, the Doctor was messing up whit something under the consol, singing along whit the music from the TARDIS, Rory and Amy weren't any were to be seen, of course they were doing couples stuff. It was just a normal and boring day in the vortex when suddenly River listen a nock in the door...it was impossible, they were in the vortex; worry about the impossibility of the situation River didn't notice that all the words in her book change...every word in the two hundred pages books was now.

_BAD WOLF._

Taking her gun out River look at the screen finding they were on a beach somewhere in Norway... Dårlig Ulv Stranden, oddly the TARDIS didn't translate the name to English.

"We land? When?" River mumble going to the door when she listen the nock again, gun in hand she open the door to find a beautiful blond girl. No she wasn't blond her hair was more like gold, brown eyes, she was wearing a black clothes, a long coat, military bots and had something that looks like the back of a gun strapped to her waist.

"It's always lovely to be receiving whit a gun in the face" she said whit a smile, but River didn't make any move to put her gun down, "Who are you? And what do you want? ", she asked instead.

"I'm looking for the Doctor; can you tell him that Shiver is looking for him please?"

Nothing.

River didn't move, she didn't trust this Shiver girl, there was something in her that makes her nervous, like something hidden, but she got the feeling that if she wanted to hurt her, she'll be dead by now. "Wait here" River order before getting inside.

"I'll wait...I always wait" the golden girl murmured to herself.

* * *

><p>"Doctor!, there is a girl at the door"<p>

"River don't be silly we are in the vortex, no one can be at the door" he answer without looking at her.

"Well we land, and there is a girl at the door, said her name is Shiver, and want to talk to you"

Assuming that River mess up whit the TARDIS again he ignores the thing about landing and concentrate in the name "Shiver? I don't know any..."

_"That's more like it, bit of a smile, the old team..." Rose said as the Doctor handed her the clamp._

_"Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake!" The Doctor said in a cheerful voice. _

_"Which one's Shiver?."Rose asked._

_"Oh, I am shake."_

"Shiver..."

He murmured running to the door, tripping at the stairs almost falling, _it can't be_ he thought opening the door.

"Hello" she said whit a smile wiggling her fingers and he know exactly what to said, the perfect answer to her words.

"Hello"

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What do you think?, I promise the next one will be longer<strong>

**I would really like to hear from you!.**

**Next chapter would be on Monday, all chapters will come on Monday.**

**Love**

**-The Girl Who Writes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on Before the darkness comes...**

"_Shiver..."_

_He murmured running to the door, tripping at the stairs almost falling, it can't be he thought opening the door._

"_Hello" she said whit a smile wiggling her fingers and he know exactly what to said, the perfect answer to her words._

"_Hello"_

**Chapter 2.**

Laughing they hug each other, for a second the Doctor let the scent of Rose get him, he push all his questions and doubts aside and just enjoy the feeling of the girl in his arms, the scent of strawberries and time that cover her since Bad Wolf incident were there, his Rose was back in his arms were she belong.

"I've miss you so much" They said at the same time, Rose face buried in his neck, smiling like she just won an award.

"Nice bow tie" Rose said when she took one step back to look at him "It's cool" she said with a smile...but not just a smile THE smile, with her tongue caught between her teeth. "Yes! Bow ties are cool!, thank you Rose Tyler you are the only one clever enough to see that" he said laughing hugging her again.

"Doctor?" River asked breaking the moment, he put Rose on the floor again, he didn't even remember taking her from the floor. "Yes oh River these is Rose Tyler, she used to travel with me, Rose these is River Song she travels with me from time to time".

"Nice to meet you" Rose answers taking Rivers hand "The Shiver thing is and old joke from us" she explain whit a smile "Aren't you going to let me in?" Rose asked getting her attention back to the Doctor "Yes, Yes of course" he answer looking around one more time, Dårlig Ulv Stranden...Bad Wolf Bay, of all the places in the universe they get back to the last place the saw each other.

The Doctor and River get back to the TARDIS just to get frozen in the door frame, the control room look different, it was the old control room, the one that Rose knew so well, "She change for you, I'm guessing", explain the Doctor, looking at Rose that enter hoping in the room, smiling "I miss you too" she said touching the time rotor, "I know still no ginger" she said laughing.

"_Did she just speak with the TARDIS?"_ River think, looking at the Doctor who was as confused as she was.

Before she could ask something Rose take a little white paper bag from her coat and eat a piece of candy from it. "Jelly baby?" she asked at the Doctor and River, they take one each. "Since when do you get Jelly babys?" the Doctor asked.

"Since I discover that jumping through 'verses make my hungry" she answer eating another piece, "Speaking of hungry, is the kitchen in the same place?"

"Yeah" The Doctor answers.

"I know that you have questions Doctor, but I really need to eat something and it's been hundreds of years since I eat a chip" she said walking in the direction of the kitchen.

"_Hundreds of years"_ that was figurative speech right? There were no way that she was older than 23, but again the doctor didn't look older than 25 and he was 900, besides River didn't even know if she was human. "Doctor? What is going on? Who is she? Did she speak with the TARDIS? Where did she come from? Wha..."

"I don't know River, the last time I saw her she was in these beach in a parallel universe" he said looking at the floor whit his mind a million miles away remembering.

"So...did she get to our universe? Or we move to her universe?" River asked nervously, trying to read the Doctors mind "Well we are not going to get an answer standing here are we?, let's ask her" and whit that he walked to the kitchen, with River close behind him, "Where are Amy and Rory?".

"They just married Doctor, what do you think they are doing?" asked River with a playful smile, "I knew I should had let them in Italy! My TARDIS isn't a honey moon resort!" he complains walking to the kitchen to find Rose making chips, she was actually making the chips herself.

"I didn't knew you could make chips" he said taking a sit, "There are a million things you don't know about me Doctor" she said without stopping, "And don't worry we are in my original 'verse, so no zeppelins in the sky" she said finishing her cooking, she take some plates and start eating. "I make enough for all".

"How did you land us?" River asked taking a chip, moaning at the taste, god they were good!. "What do you mean? I tough you move us!" the Doctor asked half way to the chip he was going to eat.

"You can fly the TARDIS?" Rose asked looking at River impress by the girls skills "Yes I can, but don't deviate and answer my question" she insisted moving her hand to her gun, "I just call her" Rose Answer simply, eating more chips.

"How?" asked the Doctor, Rose couldn't do that, his Rose was good, brilliant, fantastic, but not THAT fantastic.

"We have a connection, she is part of me and yes, I can hear what she said"

"How? Not even the Doctor can hear the TARDIS" River said looking at her, taking another chip.

"I can do a lot of things that the Doctor can't even when I was human"

"What!" the Doctor and River said at the same time.

Does that mean that...

"Bad Wolf" Rose said and the Doctor saw her eyes, they were liquid gold and she was glowing, before he could do something River took her gun and aimed to Rose.

"River!" The Doctor scream at her action, he hated guns, even more when they were aimed to the people he love.

Rose just touch the barrel with her finger tips and turn the gun to golden dust, before blinking and getting back to normal, "I'm not a threat for you or the Doctor River, so stop. Trying. To. Shut. me". She said eating another chip.

"Rose, I need to Know what is going on here just tell me how did you get here?, since when you can do that?" he asked pointing the dust from River's gun "How long have you been trying to get here?, Why don't you have a time line? And and other questions that I don't know now!"

"We smell something good!" Rory said entering in the kitchen, getting paralyzed by the tension in there. "It's you..." he said in disbelief looking at the woman in the kitchen.

"Hello Roranicus..." she said before she get cut by Amy "Oi Rory move" Amy ordered behind him trying to get to the kitchen, as soon as she entered she saw the beautiful blond woman eating chips.

"The Wolf!" Amy screams looking at the woman.

"It's nice to see you too Amelia" Rose said with a smile.

TBC

And? What do you think? I wait for your reviews!

Next chapter will be on Monday as always.

Love!

-The Girl Who Write


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews!.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Before the darkness comes...<strong>

"_We smell something good!" Rory said entering in the kitchen, getting paralyzed by the tension in there. "It's you..." he said in disbelief looking at the woman in the kitchen._

"_Hello Roranicus..." she said before she get cut by Amy "Oi Rory move" Amy ordered behind him trying to get to the kitchen, as soon as she entered she saw the beautiful blond woman eating chips._

"_The Wolf!" Amy screams looking at the woman._

"_It's nice to see you too Amelia" Rose said with a smile._

**Chapter 3.**

After all the half questions and people trying to said something but to shock to make the connection between the brain and the mouth, Rose finish her chips and take the conversation to the library, if she take them to the consol room they were going to have a shock again when Rory and Amy see the consol room changed.

"Ok! Time for some answers boys and girls gather around and let's hear a story!" said the Doctor seating on the couch next to Rose, remembering all those times that they sat there, just talking, enjoy each other company or reading a book trying to get bored enough to sleep, usually just Rose sleep and he..well he just watch her thanking all those gods he didn't believe in for those precious moment of calm and for putting that girl in his path.

River, Amy and Rory sat in front of them, ready to listen; Amy and Rory were eating some chips, now calm enough to eat.

"Amy why don't you start, what was that about calling her the wolf?" River asked looking at her.

"All started when I was a little girl, with the crack in my wall, I hear a lot of things from that crack and one of them was a howling" Amy explain frowning, looking at her fingers trying to remember all the details. "One night there was a blue moon, you remember Rory? I told you about these" she look at Rory who nodded "I saw a woman in the crack from my wall, her" she look at Rose, who just smile at her "She said 'S_oon a mad man is going to come, in a magic blue box you trust him Amelia...and sorry 'bout the long wait' _' I try to ask who she was but she just turn into a golden wolf and get absorbed by the crack in the wall" Amy finish her story eating another chip.

"And what a long wait it was" Rory scoffed.

"Why do you think she help you? When you meet her she was a little girl she should had told you to go away or that she wasn't suppose to talk to strangers, but she remember my words and that is why she help you that day"

"You are right about that Rose" the Doctor said looking at her in the eyes, even when Rose wasn't with him, she make his life better somehow.

"Besides, that time with the weeping angels, in the forest you help me right? I hit one of the angels, I froze and I hear your voice saying, '_Don't open your eyes Amelia, the wolf will guide you_', you took my hand and take me to the Doctor".

"_Why didn't you come to me?"_the Doctor wanted to ask, but those questions he didn't want anyone to hear

"I also help Martha Jones during the year that never was, make sure she got to the places she need to go"

_"...Every time I was about to give up, thinking' it was impossible, I hear this voice in the back of my head saying ' Impossible only means we have to try harder ...'"_ _Martha explain frowning._

"And Donna Noble, I put her in your way again with the adipose case and take care of things when she didn't turn left."

_"...I keep seen a wolf, a golden wolf..._" _Donna said, looking far away trying to remember._

"The golden wolf!" the Doctor exclaimed, suddenly understanding Donnas' words from so long ago.

"How comes, no one remembers you?" River asked looking at Rose, the way the Doctor looked at a new species.

"Martha never saw me, and with Donna I put a door in her mind like the one on Rory's, if you don't knock on that exact door you won't remember"

"And how do you two meet each other?" Amy asked a little jealous, during the time she was trapped inside the Pandorica, Rory had met this woman.

"While I wait for you, she came to me one night, she warn me about the fire and help me taking the Pandorica out, without her I would had melted on the fire" Rory explain looking at Rose with gratitude in his eyes.

She just nodded with a smile ignoring the questions in the Doctor's eyes, if she gets to come back before...if Rose had a way to come to this universe, why didn't she get to him? Why didn't she live a message? Or something?.

"Melted?" Amy asked, confused.

"I was made of plastic back then remember?".

"I remember but I don't at the same time"

"It's all right I don't remember that either" murmured Rory, he has those memories that came to him just when he think of them, but most of the time the door was closed.

"Now is your turn to answer". The Doctor said looking at Rose, he had so many questions but he couldn't ask with Rory, Amy and River in the room, he would have to wait.

"Well for me all started a long time ago, I used to be a shop girl in the Powell State..." Rose started her story, how she meet the Doctor, how she get to be the Bad Wolf and why the Doctor regenerate that time, she talk about the new new Doctor, and how she got trap in another universe.

"...The walls close and I get trap there"

Amy felt the tears coming to her eyes, it was so sad, she could see that Rose and that Doctor were in love at each other and the way this Doctor look at her... maybe those feeling didn't go away with regenerating.

"And? What happened then?" Rory asked.

"I started working at Torchwood, which is an institute that studies all alien activity, I started as a consultant thank to the experience I gathered with the Doctor and the translations from the TARDIS that steel worked in the other universe, and been as jeopardy-friendly as I am, I ended in the middle of an invasion from the Sefelenitorians, I proof myself when I stop it, I show them I wasn't just the bosses daughter , that is when they start training me as a field agent, I got all the self defence and weapons training, even though I never pretend to use one of the weapons, alongside I start working with Mickey and Jake's help on a way to make the dimension cannon work again"

"Those yellow disks I told you were dangerous?" The Doctor asked like a professor looking to a problematic student.

"Yep"

"And? What happen when the dimension thingy start working?" Amy asked, she didn't see any yellow disks around.

"It didn't, it never work" Rose explain and she sights before she continues, "That is until I found the Doctors ways of doing things"

"The crazy way?" Rory asked and Amy laughs.

"The impossible Way" River said looking at Rose that just smile and nodded. "So what did you do?, did you attack the Daleks with a cookie?" Amy asked ignoring the look in the Doctor's eyes.

"It worked didn't it?" the Doctor coughs defensively.

"Oh that is a story I'll like to hear" Rose laugh at Amy's words before she continues, "but no...I died."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooooooo what do you think?<strong>

**Next one is on Monday, and we finish with the explanations before we get to the real deal, stopping the Daleks.**

**Hope you like it!.**

**Love**

**-The Girl Who Writes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for R&R**

**I'm sorry about the mistakes, but English is not my native language and Doctor Who in Spanish just seems so wrong!, hope I got all the mistakes before I publish this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Before the darkness comes...<strong>

"_The impossible Way" River said looking at Rose that just smile and nodded. "So what did you do?, did you attack the Daleks with a cookie?" Amy asked ignoring the look in the Doctor's eyes. _

"_It work didn't it?" the Doctor coughs defensively._

"_Oh that is a story I'll like to hear" Rose laugh at Amy's words before she continues, "but no...I died."_

**Chapter 4.**

"It's been 5 years since doomsday, that is how I call the last day I saw you" Rose explain whit a shy smile "Anyway, one day late at night; I was on my way home when I saw a red light falling from the sky, I turn my car around and call Torchwood..."

-Rose's Memory-

"This is agent Rose Tyler, code B23-W653, we have a eight thirteen, I repeat and eight thirteen near Evergreen Forest, send a unit to investigate, I'm on my way"

I park my car as close as I can from the crashing site; I got my torch and start walking through the forest when saw a hole, surrounded by burning trees, I almost trip when I got near the edge and there it was; a huge red spaceship that looked like some kind of scorpion, when I get near enough I got trap by a red light that took me inside the ship, I was in a dark room, illuminated by a red light, surrounded by these huge red humanoid aliens, five of them, with big black eyes, covered by scales, completely naked, one of them spoke.

"We are the Katorians, from planet Kator" he said with a deep voice.

"I'm agent Rose Tyler from the Torchwood institute, what happened to you? Did you crash?, we can help" I said trying to get near just to bump against the force field around me.

"We don't want your help, we want your planet" other of them said moving his head to the side, looking at me, studying me.

"Why?" I asked, feeling where the conversation was going. "Our planet is dying, our species need water" The one that look like the leader speak again. "And Earth is 75% water" I whisper understanding. "Yes, we are going to take control over your planet"

"But you don't have to!, We live on land, you can live on water, I'm sure we can find a way to coexist"

"We live on water, but our females with youth need land"

"We can find you an island for the pregnant woman, we can find a way!" _"The Doctor would know what to do, what to said to convince them" _I thought trying to remained calm; and where was the bloody Torchwood team I asked for!.

"Kill the humans is the only way, we find the planet we need, and we send for our brothers and sisters", the one on my right said, before he walked away through one hallway I hadn't notice before.

"But you can't, we. will. fight. back" maybe threaten them would work.

"You are this planet champion, with you dead no one will fight"

"But I'm no..."

I try to explain when I saw the giant sting from the one that seems to be the leader, he hit me in the chest, in the heart, I felt the poison from his sting burning me, the blood in my shirt when I fall to my knees "Oh bugger", I murmured feeling the life getting away from me.

- Interruption-

"I know awful last words" Rose said trying to lighten the tense atmosphere about her dying.

"Better than 'Go to your room!'" the Doctor remember that moment, two life times ago, with the gas masks zombies as he took Rose's hand who tangled her fingers with him.

"You're right 'bout that" with a cheeky smile Rose continued.

-Rose's Memory-

I wake up some time later, I was surrounded by Torchwood team, Mickey and Tom-our field doctor- were all over me, making questions that I really couldn't hear, because all that was in my mind was this familiar singing voice, I try to stand up, but my legs didn't seems to work properly so Mickey and Tom help me get to the ambulance. On my way I saw the Torchwood team working on the scene, that is when I notice that there weren't any trees around, we were standing in the middle of a circle of dry land, the spaceship wasn't any were to be found either.

"_What it's wrong with her eyes?"_ I hear Tom asking Mickey once the singing stop, I try to ask what was happening with my eyes but my head hurt so much, that I couldn't even speak.

Later on, I got to the Torchwood hospital, mom and Pete were already there, once the doctors clear me I talk to them for a moment and they go home as soon as they make sure I was fine; years back my mom would had asked questions and stayed with me all night, but after all my time at Torchwood, she get used to just be happy with me been alive, fine and she knowing where I was.

Mickey stood for a moment more I knew he had questions but before he could stalk we got interrupted by James Rickson.

"Agent Tyler, I know that you need to rest but I need to know what happen today" my commander office asked, looking at me. "I find a spaceship, they call them self the Katorians, they...needed water, I take them to a lake near the crashing site and once they get the water they needed they just took off and left me there"

-Rory's Interruption-

"Why did you lied?" Rory asked frowning "Something happened to you and you didn't wanted they making questions until you find out what it was right?" River said with a look in her eyes that said she understood the situation, maybe a little too well.

"Yeah, Torchwood was different in Pete's World, but if they find something different in me they were going to experiment and find out what it was either way."

-Rose's Memory-

"And what happened to the trees there?"

"Their ship, when it land burn the trees, sir I'm sorry but I really need to rest" I excuse myself and as soon as I promise giving him a full report next day he left and took Mickey with him.

I took a deep breath and get some sleep, that night I was back in the ship, on the floor '_Wake up my cub_' I hear a voice in my mind I felt myself covered by a golden light when the familiar singing started, a golden light started in my chest sealing the wound, and I stud up.

"You should be dead" the leader said panicking "My poison is the strongest poison in the universe; it should had liquefy you from the inside out".

"I am the Bad Wolf, made from time itself, your pathetic poison won't do anything to me" I said with a dual voice a mixture between my voice and someone else's, and old and wise voice, my hand move in front of me and all of them starter to disappear, turning one by one to golden dust, then the ship.

All of it was just golden dust surrounding me, my feet touch the floor again. Where used to be green grass and trees there were only golden dust, the dust fell to the floor as soon as my feet touch the ground, and everything turn black.

-Doctor's Interruption-

Rose took a minute before she continued, to let them get the information in, she had just killed the Katorians and destroy their ship with nothing more than a tough.

"So that is what happened, that is how you survive" the Doctor said, understanding the situation. "'_I bring life',_ remember?" she asked quoting herself; the Doctor nodded, and Rose took a deep breath before she continued.

-Rose's Memory-

Next day I presented my report to commander Rickson and went to talk to Mickey.

"Rose what happened yesterday? And I mean the real story" He ask looking at me seriously, and I told him all about the Katorians, their planes and how I destroy them.

"So the Bad Wolf thing again"

"Yeah...I think, maybe it could take me back"

"But how? It's not like you can control it, for all you know it could kill you as easily as it kill them"

"I know"

After that day I started appearing in different places, I felt electricity in the air, my eyes started glowing and I just disappear into the thin air, for days at the time, after a while I find out that those were different universes, you know, no zeppelins, or other little things that give away that wasn't Pete's World, but it wasn't this one either. Sometimes I get back right away, but sometimes I stay longer, because it was Earth and it need to be saved, even in other universes.

-Doctor's Interruption-

"Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth" The Doctor said with a proud smile; Rose just giggle before she continued.

"In those places I always saw that woman, she glowed it was almost ethereal, she help me get back to Pete's world, she took my hand and I went back, 'til I got trap on Aqualipsos seventy five, the entire planet was made of water, and I drown trying to save a local tribe from extermination..."

-Rose's Memory-

"_Come on Rose you can do this!, you can't die here!, your family will never know what happened to you, you have to survive!"_ I said to myself but all the willpower in the world wasn't going to help me...

And I died.

Again I felt cover by the golden light, the singing and everything was so peaceful, it was heaven.

"_My Cub!" I hear that voice calling me, it was that woman "Who are you?" I asked I always asked. "I'm Sexy and you are my Cub"._

"_Your name is Sexy?"_

"_That is what my thief call me" she said with a smile, "Oh great I'm dying and the only one capable to help me is crazy, if you wore a paint stripe suit, it would be the female version of the Doctor"_

"_That is him! The Doctor, my thief!"She said exited._

"_What!" _

"_No time for 'whats' or 'whos' or 'green eggs and ham' you need to live, my Cub wake up"_

"_But I'm dead I'm not sleeping" I explain. _

"_You are the Big Bad Wolf, you make the Daleks cry and my thief love, you will live to see him again"_

_And I believe her..._

_She put her hand in my chest..._

And I wake up.

I was on Pete's world again in the middle of a street, I escaped from a car that almost runs over me and I see her, standing there in the street. "You...are you the TARDIS aren't you?"

-Interruption-

"What!"Amy, Rory and River, exclaimed "She was the TARDIS?"Amy asked, "I know it is alive but...to be a woman a flesh and bone woman?"

"It just a manifestation of her conscience, but it needs to much energy for that" the Doctor said trying to understand how his magnificent ship achieve that feat. "A Burning sun energy?" Rose attempt. "Oh that is genius, that is cool!".

"How many times have you died?" River asked looking at her. "Twenty six, you don't get to live a thousand years without dying a couple of times".

"A thousand years!" Rory, Amy and the Doctor exclaimed. "But...but how?" Rory asked eager form more answers. "If you let me continued you'll find out"

-Rose's Memory-

"Yes my Cub, I'm the machine you call the TARDIS" she said smiling playing with her hair. "Why do you keep calling me your Cub?".

"Because you are, my Bad Wolf, you looked inside my heart and I looked into your heart, to save our Doctor"

"But the Doctor take it from me, he regenerate because of that" I said while I took her hand I take her to a near park bench, trying to keep her focus she keep looking at the cars or the birds. "Yes and no, he took the huon energy from you, but it didn't took _me_ from you" she put her hand in my temples and close her eyes, she mumble something I couldn't understand and I was the Bad Wolf again, I saw everything... all that is... all that was... all that ever could be.

"It won't hurt now, without the huon energy" she kissed my forehead and mumble "Now find us, come back to us my Cub" and she disappear in golden dust.

That day I explain my family what was happening and after a lot of fight with mom and promise to come back start jumping through the 'verses I came back every time I could 'till mom and Pete died, then I when back for Tony but when he get to his fifties...I just couldn't come back any more, It was so sad to see him whiter, with time.

-End of Rose's memory-

"And how did you get from one universe to the other?" Rory asked trying to understand the situation. "I travel the TARDIS way, I go where I need to go"

"And after all that you got here" Amy finish.

"Ok that is all for today, you kids go to sleep now" the Doctor said moving his hand in direction of the door, it took them a moment before Amy, Rory and River get up and go away talking between them. "Let's go Rory mom and dad are going to have a talk" Amy whisper to Rory.

"I hear that!" The Doctor said and Rose giggle. "I hear it too".

"Ok Rose Tyler, now you are going to answer my questions"

"Sure, but first we get some tea"

Rose said going to the kitchen, which the TARDIS move closer, once she got to the kitchen she sat there for a moment."I know, I just need a moment to think" she answer to the TARDIS once the kettle was ready she make the tea and get back to the library, she give one cup to the Doctor and seat next to him.

"I don't drink tea anymore '_It remind me to much of you'"_ he tough leaving the tea over one of the tables.

"Oh sorry didn't knew" she said embarrassed."So shut me"

"Why didn't you come back to me before?" he made the question that was burning him inside since the moment he knew that she got so close to him.

"I try, but it wasn't time, if I would be here we would have been on some other planet instead of earth when you met Martha, and all that people in the hospital would have died"

She omitted the fact that she was there during the time he travel with Donna, but that was a story for other day, one she haven't live yet.

"You don't know that"

"Oh Doctor but I know" she said when the flash of gold passed through her eyes "But later on, with Amy and Rory, why didn't you talk to me, if you where that close?"

"The cracks in the universe, they feed on my energy and the more time I spend here the more they grew, if I stayed here for more time they would have grow too much too soon for you to stop them" she explain taking a sip of her tea "Besides I wouldn't be happy with just talk to you for a minute or two"

"You dying explain why you don't have a time line...this means that you are immortal?, but you don't look immortal, you don't feel..."'_Like Jack_'-he thought but couldn't say the words "...Wrong" he said instead, he heated be the one with the questions, he normally was the one with the answers, and he had so many question, and the one that he was more eager to ask but couldn't put the words in his lips was "_Do you steel love me?"_

"Was...used to be, I couldn't die because I was on a different universe, those 'verses didn't recognise me, they didn't accept me as alive so it didn't accept my dead"

"Which means...you can die now in this universe?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes, I'm going to live a long life, I can heal myself, as long as the wound isn't fatal, I have the same life span as the TARDIS, you know as long as I don get kill by something before the TARDIS dies."

"I see..."

"Doctor I didn't came here for a social visit" she start looking faraway trying to find the words "Did you notice the planet disappearing the lost Moon of Poosh or Pyrovilia?"

"Yes I hear 'bout that, what about it?"

"It's the Daleks" she said and felt the way he instantly tens his body at the mention of his greatest enemies.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>I know I suppose to put this one on Monday, but I'm really excited about it and need your opinion!<strong>

**By the way, did you get Rose's code is 'Bad Wolf'? and The Simpsons reference?  
><strong>

**I won't said when the next one will be 'cuz, even thought I want to update once a week I know it will be faster than that.**

**As always I hope you like it!**

**Love**

**-The Girl Who Writes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all that read my story and of course to my lovely beta The Docto Rose for your help!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Before the darkness comes...<strong>

_"Doctor I didn't came here for a social visit" she start looking faraway trying to find the words "Did you notice the planet disappearing the lost Moon of Poosh or Pyrovilia?"_

_"Yes I hear 'bout that, what about it?"_

_"It's the Daleks" she said and felt the way he instantly tens his body at the mention of his greatest enemies._

**Chapter 5.**

"Could you care to elaborate on that?" he said losing his temper.

"Well, when I got to this universe I was going to call the TARDIS, but you know how it is, not where you want to be, but where you need to"

"Where did you jump to?"

"The Shadow Proclamation"

"Why?"

"They had a crisis, 26 planets were missing, after I talk with the Shadow Architect and with a little of jiggery-pokery from this" she said taking a little computer from her coat "We found the planets on the Medusa Cascade, the Shadow Architect, arrange the planet on a 3D model to understand better the situation" she press a couple of button on her computer and show the Doctor the 3D model.

"But those are 27 planets, you said they were 26"

"Yes, they were 26, and while we were trying to understand what was going we made some calculation about the possibilities...well mostly she and some staff people made calculations, I just sat there, thinking"

"About what?" the Doctor asked confused, what could she be thinking in a moment like that?. "About you silly" she said with a shy smile and he give her a teasing smile.

"Oh shut up!" she said hitting him with a book "Anyway, we got an alarm, a Judoon soldier enter the room and said"

"The Earth was missing from her quadrant?"

"How did you knew?" she asked impress. "It's always the Earth, besides this one looks like it" He said pointing at one of the planet orbiting around them on the 3D model.

"You think you're so impressive!" Rose said and the Doctor answer "I *am* so impressive!" the both laugh for a moment before they went serious again.

"And what does the Daleks have to do with this?"

"They were stealing the planets, look" Rose push a couple of buttons and the planets move around the room until they fall like pieces of a gear "They were making a reality bomb"

"And been on the Medusa Cascade, they would have destroyed everything, and every parallel universe" the Doctor whisper understanding "When is this happening?"

"Your past, before you regenerate, my future" she said putting her computer back in her pocket.

"If this is happening in my tenth self time, why did you came to me? Why didn't you go to him? and why I don't remember it?"

"You don't remember because It never happened, because we are going to go back and stop it before they steal all the planets and...can't tell you, I can't answer the other questions"

"Why?"

"You can't know that, not yet"

"I don't like it when you don't trust me" he said walking around the room running his hand trough his hair trying to calm down.

"It's not that I don't trust you...it's complicated" Rose explain avoiding his eyes.

"I'm the DOCTOR! If someone can understand complicated is ME!" he shut losing his patience.

"Doctor just trust me"

"Swear to me, Rose Tyler, swear to me on something that matters"

"I swear to you on our forever" He took a deep breath before continued "Rose Tyler, I'll trust you...I believe in you with both of my hearts" he said kneeling in front of her "I know" she whisper and live a small kiss in his nose before resting her forehead against his closing her eyes. "I really need to sleep now, but I don't want to be away from you"

"Neater do I" he whisper like it was a secret."Is it still here?" she asked looking at the ceiling "Same place as always?...thank you" she said with a smile and taking the Doctors hand she start walking down the corridor until they got to the white door with circular symbols on it tangled with the form of a pink and yellow rose. "I'm still waiting on the day you tell me what this means" she said touching the symbols whit her fingertips. "Some day".

He said and Rose took him inside her room, once they step a foot on the room it illuminate itself, and the colour change from hot pink to TARDIS blue, it looked exactly as she has left it so many years ago, the dirty clothes on one corner, her dresser full of pictures of smiling people, the pile of books near the bead the Doctor used to read while she sleep when they had a particularly bad day; even the bed was a mess.

"Rose I..."

"Just stay with me tonight Doctor, we did this before remember?, you sit and read a book I sleep...I just...just need you near to know it's real" She asked with her eyes full of hope.

The Doctor nodded and pick up a book, he set on the bed and Rose when to the bathroom, she came back a couple of minutes later wearing a red shirt as pyjama and the Doctor got a glimpse on the chain in her neck, the TARDIS key hung from it, even after all this time; he smile slightly at the memory of the day he give her the key.

"Night Doctor" she said getting on the bed and arranging her pillow.

"Night Rose" he answer pretending to read his book, while he was really looking at her, still not convinced that she was real.

Rory, River and Amy where on the control room, chatting about the recent events, there was something about Rose that make them trust her, but at the same time, she scared them a little, what if she one day just wake up in a bad way and kill them all?.

"She helped us, why would she hurt us now?" Rory asked, looking at his wife "Besides the Doctor trust her"

"Yes but that Bad Wolf thing, what if she can't fully control it?" Amy said thoughtfully, laying over the consol. "I saw her turn my gun to dust, and when her eyes are golden...it's like the Doctor on the oncoming storm mode"

"She hadn't give us any reason to doubt her, I said we give her a chance"

Before they answer to Rory's words the Doctor enter in the room, looking serious. "River?, come with me" the Doctor said as soon as he enter the control room, Rory and Amy look at River with questions in their eyes, but she just follow the Doctor and they got lost on one of the corridors.

"What was that for?" Amy asked to herself looking in the direction they took off, trying to find out what were they doing, just to get distracted when the console room start changing, the consol, the screen, the time rotor, the stairs change, the columns around the room now look like coral and a old looking chair appear out of no were.

"You don't have to change the room every time I step in" Rose said entering in the room, "I'm sorry for that, this is the old control room, from when I use to travel with the Doctor, I guess she just try to make me feel like home" Rose smile at something the TARDIS said an took seat over the captain chair. "By the way, she really like the two of you, I let you guess which one of you she calls 'Pretty' "

"Amy" both of they said at the same time and Rose giggle.

The Doctor and River came back and he start pushing buttons, and moving leavers "Amy, you remember the Daleks?"

"Yeah" she said crossing her arms not liking were that conversation was going.

"We are going against them, a full fleet of them". He said relaxing slightly when Rose took his hand.

* * *

><p>His mind was on the words he share with River moments before, after he explain everything about the Daleks plan, the Medusa Cascade and the Reality bomb.<p>

"I want to take them back to Amy's house, but there is a possibility that the TARDIS take us directly to the Daleks, so, as soon as we land and Rose and I get out, you take them out, as fast as you can"

River was going to fight, was going to ask for his plan, but he was the Doctor he wasn't going to tell her anything, besides he never had a plan.

"I'm trusting you with tree of the most important people in my universe, Amy, the TARDIS and Rory, keep them safe River"

"They are important to me Doctor, I'll do as you ask"

* * *

><p>"But Doctor..."<p>

"Amy it's very dangerous, the Doctor can't worry about them and you at the same time" River said putting her hand on Amy's shoulder. "So are you taking us home?" Rory asked taking his wife's hand on his.

"But we are coming back later right?"

"Yeah" He lied, he didn't even knew if he was going to live after that, let alone go back for them. "That is the plan"

The Doctor said and at soon as he landed, Amy hug him tight and joked "I'll see you soon mister"

She hug River who promise to come back and have a couple of adventures of they own without the Doctor.

"Doctor"

"Rory"

They said to each other awkwardly and both of them step away, walking down the ramp to the door.

"Wait!" Rose said and they froze on the way out.

"What?" Rory asked turning around.

"Do you two live on Scotland?" she asked looking at the screen, with a smile starting to form on her lips

"Yes" the both said

"On 1890?"

"ah...no" Amy answer and Rory frown, both of them walk back the canter of the consol room.

"Scotland? 1890?" the Doctor echoed.

"The queen is not going to be amused" Rose said and laugh along with the Doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Hope you like it!**

**And I wait for your comments.**

**Love**

**The Girl Who Writes.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previously on Before the darkness comes...**_

"_Wait!" Rose said and they froze on the way out._

"_What?" Rory asked turning around._

"_Do you two live on Scotland?" she asked looking at the screen, with a smile starting to form on her lips_

"_Yes" the both said_

"_On 1890?"_

"_ah...no" Amy answer and Rory frown, both of them walk back the canter of the consol room._

"_Scotland? 1890?" the Doctor echoed._

"_The queen is not going to be amused" Rose said and laugh along with the Doctor. _

**Chapter 6 **

The Doctor look at the screen with a puzzled look in his eyes, he was 100% sure he had putt the right coordinates _'not where you want to be, but where you need to'_ he remembered Rose's words, sure enough this was a fixed point in time, an invasion or the end of the world_,_ he took a deep breath relaxing. "Apparently the old girl is going to give us all a last trip before we...go" he said and taking Rose's hand as he walk to the door "Come along Ponds, River!".

"What was that thing about the queen?" Amy asked walking next to the Doctor and Rose. "We met Queen Victoria, there was a werewolf" Rose starter to explain.

"How come she gets to met a Queen and a werewolf and I got alien guts on my first trip?"Amy asked.

"It wasn't her first trip" the Doctor said looking at the people in the town, there was something on them that make him nervous.

"Oh my first trip he took me to see Earth exploiting and then we had chips!" Rose said resting her chin on his shoulder "Our first date" he said smiling at her.

"There is something wrong in here" River said looking around.

"Maybe we should split up" Rory suggested.

"Yeah, Rory and I could go investigate over there" Amy said taking Rory's arm and dragging him.

"We met back here in one hour!" the Doctor said.

"Uh, River" Rose said looking at her.

"Yeah?" she answer.

" I'm sorry 'bout your gun" Rose said and pull out the gun from her place back in her hip "Here, stunt" she said showing her the gun "and kill" she said moving the barrel of the gun to the right "It take energy from the atron radiation we get from travelling in the TARDIS"

"Thank you" she said looking at the gun before she took off.

"Since when do you have a weapon?" the Doctor asked looking at Rose frowning.

"Since I don't have Sir Doctor of TARDIS to protect me with his sonic screwdriver" She said with her tongue-between-teeth-smile "besides you make it, I mean not you, you, other universe you, he was call The Professor, brilliant at inventing things and really good kisser" she said rolling the words on her tong.

"He kiss you!"

"Well I said 'You think you are so impressive' and he said 'I'll show you how impressive I am' and then he kiss me" she said with a cheeky smile, remembering that moment."Aren't you jealous are you?" she asked still smiling.

When they get back together all have the same information, people die almost every day, they call it 'out of time' it was like their bodies, just got out of time for keep living. All started when fang marks appear on their necks, late at night they all walk straight to the castle, like someone was calling them, and get back next day, looking tired, and those that were "infected" died soon after that, they just didn't wake up one morning.

Once they reunite again they walk to the castle, the Doctor was looking for his psychic paper so they could go in, when everything turn black.

He woke up 2 hours 25 minutes later, he touch his neck that felt tight somehow, looking around he found Amy unconscious in one corner, they were in an dungeon, an honest to god dungeon, stone floor, bars on the only window, there wasn't a door so maybe the all wall move when people get in and out, it even smell like dirt, if Rose would have been there they could have jump out of excitement. "We...are...in a dungeon, this is cool! I never been on a dungeon before" he said to himself before taking his attention to Amy.

"Amy?" he said putting one hand on her shoulder trying to wake her, Amy's head felt to a side with a moan and the Doctor could see the fang mark in her neck, he took his sonic screwdriver and bleep her.

"Of course" he muttered as Amy woke up, blood control, that was, they bite the people took a sample of the blood so they could control it. "I haven't seen blood control for ages this is so cool!"

"What is so cool this time?" she asked looking around, trying to find out where were they.

* * *

><p>Rory open his eyes just to find River's face inches from his, she was checking him up, "Uh hello" he said a little confused as he sit up."What it's going on?" he asked looking around him, as Amy and the Doctor; they were on a dark dungeon, stone floor, and a window with metal bars on it.<p>

"We were attacked at the door, they bite us" River explains moving her clothes showing him the fang marks on her neck. "It might be some sort of blood control I think".

"Blood control? It's that like hypnosis?" Rory asked trying to look out the window.

"Yeah I think they use it to control the people so they can do whatever there is they are doing to them"

"If they can control us by blood then why are we here?, Why aren't they controlling us?"

"The TARDIS protect our minds from all forms of hypnosis, so no one can turn us against the Doctor " she said looking at her diary.

"And there is nothing on your little blue book?" he asked trying to catch a glances of the book as she pass the pages.

"It has to happen to me before it goes to the book" she explains looking for something in the pages.

"You haven't said your magic word lately" Rory said looking at her "And of the three of us, you are the only one that hasn't have an encounter with Rose or hear her voice"

"I haven't met her" she said with a serious looks on her face.

"Does that mean she doesn't exist on the Doctor's future?"

* * *

><p>"Do you think they are ok?" Amy asked trying to look through the window but been to small she give up and get her attention back to the Doctor.<p>

"I'm sure they are all right, besides River has that gun Rose gives her"

"Doctor would you tell me who is she?" Amy asked looking at the Doctor walking around their dungeon bleeping the rocks.

"Who is who? River you know River, tall, weird, an I-know-everything-personality, impossible hair"

"I'm talking about Rose" Amy said looking at every move he make and the small smile on his lips at the mention of her name.

"Didn't you hear the entire story she told yesterday?"

"Yeah, I did but... I mean who is she to you?"

"She is Rose Tyler...my lucky pants, the other half of the stuff of legends, the Shiver to my Shake, the Bad Wolf, the girl who always comes back" and looking straight to Amy's eyes he said "the Williams to my Pond"

And that was all it took for Amy to understand completely what he was saying.

"And why don't you use your Time Lord superpowers of looking through the window and see what it is happening outside?" Amy asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh... I didn't think of that"

He said looking through the window, outside he saw all the towns people, kneeling on the ground in front of a empty stone throne, surrounded by people wearing black robes.

"That doesn't look good"

* * *

><p>Rose open her eyes, she was chain to the ceiling by chains on her hands, looking around, she found herself on a empty room, she try to stand up but was to drugged to do it, and drugged was never good, she couldn't use the Bad Wolf while been drug, last time she try she kill herself, moaning she try to remember what had happened.<p>

People jumping behind them...

They bite Rory...

Amy and...

The Doctor...

River shut two of them...

I hit the one who bite men and then a piercing pain on my arm...

Darkness...

"Long time since someone kidnaps me" she mutters to herself when someone enters in the room.

Six man enter, they were robes like someone from a cult, they looked human, but their teeth looked like needles, their eyes were black as night with red lines on it, and the skin was black covered by red marks.

"Who are you? Where are my friends? Where are you taking me?" Rose demanded to know but they just ignored her, taking her by the chains on her hands they drag her through the corridors to the garden.

"God" Rose muttered looking at the people in the garden, they were humans, towns people with lost eyes, they were hypnotised or something, on their knees in front of a stone chair where a woman was waiting, with long red hair, black skin with yellow lines, she was wearing a long dress, she looked like the Queen bee.

"You will sit next to me child"

"Why?"

"Because I can feel all the time revolving in you, I'm going to eat you last" the Queen said the words lake they were a reward.

"Where are you taking us!"

Rose hear Amy screaming, just in time to see Rory, River and the Doctor, been drag in front of the Queen bee, they stud there in a circle in front of the woman, as the minions let them lose, the Doctor's eyes wander off until they find Rose, she smile and he nodded in relive before he speak he arranged his jacket and bow tie.

"Hello I'm the Doctor and who are you my lady?" he said with a smile looking at the Queen.

"I'm Queen Tebsalib and we are The Dobauphir" she said with a growling voice.

"And may I ask, what are you going to do with all this nice people?"

"I'm going to eat the time they had left."

"What does that means? Eat the time?" River asked trying to stand up but was back on her knees as one of the minions push her.

"We feed on time, the time you had left, you see, in this planet your bodies are made to live for 100 years, but you die before because of the choices you make"

"So you eat the potential time we had" the Doctor said understanding the situation.

"Yes, until your bodies just had 1 day left, it's my gif to you, one last day to live"

"You are crazy!" Amy scream. "That is not a gift!"

"You will be silent!" The Queen ordered standing up "Now we will feed, my children, feed!"

She orders as the minions get near the hypnotised people, they took they bite the necks and as the blood pounder out, they illuminate, as the light from the innocent people die.

"STOP!" The Doctor screams pointing his sonic screwdriver to them trying to stop them, River took her gun and start shooting, as they died the light pass from the Dobauphir to the people they had bitten.

Rory and Amy try to separate the people from the aliens eating their lives away; Rory hit one with a stick killing him. "They are like vampires"

Rose stood up ready to fight but the queen catch her by the neck, and opens her mouth showing her teeth, she lowered her head to Rose's neck still too drugged to react quick enough to save her life.

She glimpse a woman in a brown dress, with a big hat moving behind the queen, the hat fall revealing her face -that looked somehow familiar-,as the big woman take out a blaster and point at the queen head.

"Let her go, or I swear for my pretty dress I'll kill you, right where you stand." Ordered charging the blaster ready to kill the queen.

"Jack?" the Doctor said looking at him as if he were a ghost.

**TBC.**

* * *

><p><strong>That is all<strong>

**Thank you for R&R!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Thank you to my beta **

**Love**

**-The Girl who Writes**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previously on Before the darkness comes...**_

_Rose stood up ready to fight but the queen catch her by the neck, and opens her mouth showing her teeth, she lowered her head to Rose's neck still too drugged to react quick enough to save her life._

_She glimpse a woman in a brown dress, with a big hat moving behind the queen, the hat fall revealing her face -that looked somehow familiar-,as the big woman take out a blaster and point at the queen head._

"_Let her go, or I swear for my pretty dress I'll kill you, right where you stand." Ordered charging the blaster ready to kill the queen._

"_Jack?" the Doctor said looking at him as if he were a ghost._

**Chapter 7.**

Rose scream as the queen's fangs pierced her skin, and as Jack has swore he shut her, the queen's head exploded as she die over Rose who fall on the ground, trying to catch her breath over the black slime that was covering her, Before Jack could get to her, the Doctor was holding her, trying to make her react, as the minions die becoming slime on the ground and the years they stolen went back to the people who started to react slowly.

"Rose? Rose?" the Doctor said trying to make her react.

"Uh? Hello" she said with a small smile as she react "Slime?" she asked shivering trying to clean herself up.

"Captain Quick Trigger over there shut the queen" he said trying to keep Rose on her feet.

"Jack?" Rose asked looking at him, with a small smile "Nice dress, really sexy"

Jack laugh, and hugged Rose even with all the slime over her it was Rose, after a couple of minutes hugging and laughing Jack take the dress off, he use it to clean Rose's face up "There you go all beautiful again" Jack said as Rose's face got clean up.

"Hand's of the blonde!" the Doctor said at Jack taking Rose back. "Let's go you tim'rous beastie" the Doctor said with an Scottish accent Rose laugh before she reply "At least I'm not 'naked' this time"

"Oh I've _got_ to hear that story" Jack said with a wicked smile.

* * *

><p>"Uhhh that is interesting" Amy said looking at Jack now wearing only his pants.<p>

"Hello, your husband standing over here" Rory said wiggling his arms trying to catch her attention.

"I know but just look at that"

Rory covered Amy eyes and drag her back to the TARDIS screaming a shutting trying to get away.

Rose laugh as the Doctor just rolled his eyes, "Let's go back to the TARDIS before they ask questions, clean you up, take those drugs out of your system and you have some explanations to do" he pointed at Jack before start walking back to the TARDIS, taking Rose by the waist helping her to walk.

Jack starter to follow them when he catch a glimpse of River trying to clean herself up. "Hello sweetie" she said with a smile.

"I think we haven't met before" he said taking Rivers hand "Captain Jack Harkness pleasured to met you"

"Professor River Song and If you play well your cards it might be" River said with a cheeky smile as she winked.

"Oh...that is..." he started to said when an alarm on his wrist started. "Oh shit!" Jack catch up with the Doctor and Rose, he give Rose a letter and turned around to see River "Find me!" he shout and then he disappear in to the thin air.

As soon as they get to the TARDIS the Doctor took Rose to the infirmary bay "I need this, and this, and that" he mutter to himself making a mixture of thing ending in a green-ish colour potion he give to Rose.

"Drink it all, it will help with the drug" he said with a wide smile.

"Yeah it's going to make me puke it all" Rose said and taking a deep breath she drink it "I wish I could say that was the worst thing I had put my mouth" Rose shiver standing up "I am going to take a shower back in a tick" she said walking back to her room.

* * *

><p>"So, do you know him?" Amy asked at River who was writing on her diary sitting there on the captain chair.<p>

"Oh I know him" she said with a wide smile "Captain Jack Harkness, he used to travel with the Doctor, the most wonderful men I have ever know"

"Awww River anyone would say you are in love" she said wiggling her eyebrows.

River just smile and didn't answer, remembering the first time she met Captain Jack Harkness.

* * *

><p>She was trapped in that white room, sitting in that cold chair, chained to it, 5 days 3 hours and 25 minutes had pass since the last moment she saw the sun, she was kidnapped from her room by those weird alien gray things wearing a suit that no one but her seems to remember, she opened her eyes once more just to find them standing in front of her, they always do the same, they stand there watching her.<p>

"What do you want from me!"River asked once more and they answer always the same.

"We want the Doctor"

"I don't know any Doctor!" she scream at them trying to be brave, she was only 19 years old, if she ever found that Doctor person she was going to smack him hard for let this happened to her.

"Hello sweetie" the handsome man in front of her said taking her hand, helping her to stand up.

Somehow while she was thinking of smacking that Doctor, that man get rid of those aliens and save her.

Later that day, and after her aunt cover her with kisses and hugs she discovered that his name was Jack Harkness, was a friend of her family.

* * *

><p>Getting River out of her toughs Rory entered the consol room "Those things were like vampires" he said drying up his hair with a towel after his long shower trying to take out that slime "Like the ones on Venice"<p>

"You went to Venice again? Hope you didn't bump to Casanova we still owe him that chicken" Rose voice fill the room once she entered with her wet hair, wearing a union jack and jeans, she was reading the letter Jack give her and had a backpack in her hand.

"Why are you dress like that?" the Doctor ask at Rose as soon as he saw her.

"The blond in the union jack" she explain "I'm going to need a perception filter and a vortex manipulator, can you make the filter? I already have the vortex manipulator"

"What for?"

"I'm going for Jack, the vortex manipulator, will take him to save us and the perception filter will hide him" she said sitting on the captain chair next to Amy and River.

"You also have one of those vortex things?"Rory asked looking at the devise on Roses wrist.

"Yeah" she said showing Rory the vortex manipulator and pressings a couple of buttons music starter to play "That is our song, we dance during the London blitz on his invisible space ship"

"No _dancing!_" the Doctor ordered as he walked out the room, to find what he need to make the perception filter.

"Captain Envy" Rose said and laugh she took the backpack before she follow him, she linked her harms to his.

Once the doctor get to the room filled with bits and pieces all over the place, he took what he needed and start working on the perception filter.

"I just remember something" Rose said sitting next to the Doctor while he worked "You never paid me those ten quid"

"I take you to eat chips on Kolaxidros 57"

"Yeah, but I pay for those"

"Oh..." he said once he finishes the perception filter.

Without saying a thing Rose put her finger on the Doctor's chin and make him look at her, Keeping her eyes fixed on his lips "I've got an idea" she said leaning forward she kiss him, sucking his bottom lip until he starter to kiss her back, he grab her by the nape as their tongs danced in their mouths.

With a moan she breaks the kiss "That was 5 quid, I'm coming back later for the rest" Rose whisper against his mouth before she press a button and disappear into a white light.

* * *

><p>"Doctor I need you to wait here for me" River said entering some coordinates on her time vortex.<p>

"Why? Where are you going? Rose will be back on a tic and I need you here"

"Why..." Amy started to ask but the doctor cover her mouth with his finger cutting her words.

"I know I'll be back before that" she promise and pressing a couple of bottoms she disappear into the white light.

River took a second to calm down, travelling with the vortex always make her dizzy, she put a hand on the white wall to keep her balance, with a deep breath she open her eyes and look at the man sitting in the desk front of her.

"Hello sweetie" River said walking in his direction she put a hand on the table and the other on her hip. "I met Rose Tyler today"

She said and as soon as the words came out of her mouth he take the eyes out of his papers and look at her in disbelief.

* * *

><p>"Ow" Rose mothered once she materialise again, she was on the floor, she could be the Bad Wolf, destroyer of the Daleks but she still was rubbish at landing, she opened her eyes just to find a gun at her face. "Ow bollocks"<p>

**TBC**

**And? What do you think?**

**As always thank you to my beta, thank you for R&R**

**Love**

**-The Girl Who Write**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Previously on Before the darkness comes...**_

"_Ow" Rose mothered once she materialise again, she was on the floor, she could be the Bad Wolf, destroyer of the Daleks but she still was rubbish at landing, she opened her eyes just to find a gun at her face. "Ow bollocks"_

**Chapter 8.**

After introductions and the autopsy Jack was chatting with Martha in his office, while the others keep working.

"See you did come all this way, just to see me" Jack said with a smile, "It's the jaw line, once seen, always yearned for."

Martha chuckle when a song filled the place Glenn Miller with his Moonlight Serenade, Jack smiled remembering the last time he hear that song, dancing with Rose Tyler during the London blitz, then his smile die, as he remember the Doctor's words, Rose was trapped in a parallel world.

"You have that look in your face" Martha said looking at him "What look?" he asked confused as he followed the song rhythm with his feet, taping the floor.

"The 'Rose look', the Doctor always had that exact same look in his eyes"

Gwen voice interrupted the conversation on Jack's communicator _"Jack we have someone in here"_

"Who?" Jack asked confused, he already had Martha and he didn't call anyone else.

"_A blond in a union jack"_

He stops breathing as a memory passed through his mind, a smiling girl, with long blond hair, wearing an union jack and jeans.

"Rose" he whispered, with a look of incredulity and hope in his eyes as he stand so fast that his chair fall "What?" Martha asked and follow him as he ran "Where?"Jack asked.

"_The lab"_ She answer.

As soon as Jack entered he saw the blond girl in the union jack, standing in front of Gwen, Owen and Tosh her hand in the air on an 'I surrender position' the smile on her face matches his as he ran to hug her taking her off the ground, she laugh as they hug.

"I've miss you!" they cry out.

"I'm guessing they know each other" Owen said to Tosh.

"But he said it was impossible!" Jack said putting Rose back on the ground "Impossible only means we have to try harder" Rose answer with a smile.

Martha recognise that voice, she heard that voice almost every day during that year that never was, giving her hope, pushing her to continue.

"When are we?" Rose Asked looking around.

"January 2007" Jack answered looking at her cooping her cheeks on his hands.

"Who asks _when_ are we?" Tosh said looking at the couple confused.

"Time travellers" Rose and Jack answered.

"There is not such a thing as time travel, that is from a sci-fi movie" Owen said.

"Wake up Owen, you hunt aliens for a living and you don't believe in time travel?" Jack just crosses his arms over his chest.

* * *

><p>"Amy" the Doctor whined "How do you do this?"<p>

"Do what?" Amy asked sitting next to him on the stairs.

"This waiting thing, it's so boring!"

"Well usually people talk" Rory explain leaning over the consol.

"About what?" the doctor asked bored

"Everything, nothing, come on Doctor you are good at this"

"I want to know, why the TADRIS call you her thief" Rory asked intrigued "Because I steal it, I was going to give her back...eventually"

"You stole the TARDIS?" Amy asked choked.

"I wanted to see the stars" he explains with simplicity.

"Doctor? Can we talk about Rose?" Amy asked trying to find his eyes. "If I said no, would you let it go?" he asked with hope in his words "Not a chance" Amy said with a smile.

"Fine, what do you want to know Amelia?"

"You never talk about Rose and I can see that she is important to you" She started to ask.

"Is there a question in there somewhere?"

"Yeah I just want to know...Are we important to you? Or you just forget us once we leave?"

"You're the only part of me that matters Amelia, I always remember you lot"

He answer with a broken smile, Amy hug him hard before she live trough the stairs saying she was going for some tea and biscuits to continue the waiting.

"We don't need that!"

"Who is the expert on waiting uhm?" she said with a smile before she live.

"Amy is wrong" Rory said, looking at the Doctor "What do you mean?"

"You do talk about her, I think you don't know that you do it but you do, I had hear you saying 'Rose would know' or 'Rose would love here' and I think once I hear you said 'I miss her too' I think you were answering to the TARDIS when you past next to the door with the flower in it"

"You are not a thick as you look are you Roranicous" he said with a small smile.

"I was thinking how do you know that we are on earth? Our earth?" Rory asked changing the conversation as Amy came back "Yeah, we go to planet's that look exactly like earth, how do you know the different?" she asked sitting on her spot eating a biscuit.

"Easy, your earth is on the milky way, smells like strawberries and taste like rum" he said taking a biscuit for himself.

"You are kidding me!" Amy exclaim.

"Not at all" the Doctor answer with his mouth full of biscuit.

* * *

><p>"Who is she?" Martha asked looking at Gwen "I don't know she just appear out of nowhere" She answered putting her gun down.<p>

"Jack what is going on here?" Gwen asked.

"Let me introduce you to Rose Tyler" Jack said with a big smile.

"I'm sorry about the gun" Gwen said as he took Rose's hand. "Don't worry about it, I'm used to" she answer with a smile.

"Ni...nice to met you" Martha said taking her hand, that was the Doctor's Rose, Martha felt like she was supposed to make a bow, but she looked so normal, so human, Martha always assumed that she was some kind of superhero. "Oh but we already met don't we?" Rose said with a smile. "And Martha Jones, let me tell you, you were, no you ARE good"

"What? When?" Jack asked looking at them confused.

"During the year that never was" Rose answered.

"You were here?" Jack said astonish.

"What is that? The year that never was?" Owen asked confused and curious.

"Just thank god you are lucky enough not to know that" Jack answer as Martha and Rose nodded.

After the presentations Rose pressed the buttons on her vortex manipulator to stop the music, and she took some tea curtsey of Ianto, the tea boy, it was a nice little group.

"Is she going to help us with the case to?" Owen asked taking some weird looking machine.

"Oh no I'm here for another reason"

"And what is that?" Gwen asked.

"I need a hero" Rose said with a cheeky smile looking at Jack.

"Well here I am" Owen said with a smile as everyone else in the room just sight.

After that awkward moment passed Owen start to explain how his weird machine worked, to Rose it looked like a camera on a stick, he put a paper inside a coup, with his machine he could burn the paper without touching the coup.

But something went wrong and he hit Jack, as he fall to his knees Rose catch him on her arms.

* * *

><p>"So? Are you going to tell me who she is?" River demanded to know "And please don't say <em>spoilers<em>"

"Ah you don't like it when they said that word to you, do 'ya?" he said with a smile, if looks could he would be dead on the floor right now.

"Answer me!"

"I can't it's not my place, I _can't_ tell you"

"Why not? Is she dangerous? To me? To the Doctor?"

"She would cut off her hands before harming any one of you and you will found out who she is so very soon" with that he dismiss her, he wasn't going to answer another question or said another word.

Frustrated River sight and pressing the buttons on her time vortex she disappear in a flash of light.

* * *

><p>"Jack, Jack!" Rose exclaimed trying to help him.<p>

"Oh calm down he can't die" Owen said dismissing the case.

"I know, I make him that way!" Rose scream furious, and everyone on the room stud there shocked, if not by the woman words but by the fury in them, it sounded like a howl "I'm so sorry I did this to you, I can fix it I can".

"It's ok Rose, It's ok" Jack whisper as he felt his body dying.

"I know how is like, to die alone" she said as the tears fall from her eyes "To have no one there to hold your hand, to said 'it will be all aright even when it's a lie'" Rose continued as she took Jack's hand "I'm here Jack. I'm here for you"

He put his hand on her cheek a smile at her "Rose Tyler..." he whisper as his body give up and die closing his eyes.

Rose closed her eyes and held him waiting for him to come back, 3 whole minutes passed before he wake up. "I have you...I have you" Rose said as he took a deep breath calming down.

"Thank you" he whispers standing up."I can fix you, I can make you mortal again" Rose said with a sad look on her eyes

"Nah, you don't mess with this lever of perfection" he said dismissing the case with a big smile, "But tell me why did you do it?" with a big smile she answer "Because the world would be wrong without you in it" Jack laugh and kiss her cheek.

"Now" Rose started walking at Owen "I'm not a violent woman, but you" she said before she hit him across the face, as he fall to the ground "You disserve it" Rose hissed.

Jack kiss her brush hand and smile at her "Come with me" keeping her hand in his he take her to his office.

"Come with us Martha Jones, I need you there"

As the tree of them step out and Tosh helped Owen stand up and heal his bloody lips, Gwen get to the computer to look information about that Rose Tyler, she said she make Jack like that, she appear out of nowhere, there has to be something about her somewhere.

* * *

><p>"Do you want me to take a look at your hand?" Martha asked looking at Rose hand "Nah It's all right". She said moving her hand as it heal itself.<p>

"Rose would you care to explain what it's happening here? How are you here?"

Rose took a deep breath before she start explain, she talk about how she die, and how the Bad Wold bring her back, how she started jumping between universes and how even if she couldn't die before, she could die in this universe, she explain how she came back during the year that never was and why she couldn't stay; once she explain how she die and come back, Jack took her hand, understanding her words, she knew how it was like to die all alone with none to care about her and been the only one that could understand each other.

"I'm sorry that you pass for all that" Martha said with a small smile, now she understood better why she was so especial, it wasn't about her ability to resurrect or the Bad Wold power inside her, it was the shop girl from 2005, on extraordinary circumstances, yes she change Jack by making him immortal, but she change him on a greater level by making him a better man, and she had no doubt that Rose make the same for the Doctor.

"Thank you" Rose said with a smile.

"You said you needed a hero?" Jack asked sitting in front of her next to Martha.

"Yeah, Well I went to Scotland in 1890, with the Doctor, he looks different now by the way"

"I know pinstripe suit and some _great_ defying gravity hair" Jack said with a wicket smile

"No, the other one, tweet jacket and bowtie" Rose said as she show Jack an image of the Doctor, her current Doctor '_Oh that explains why Jack didn't find him weird when they met_'

"He change again, but not in this current time, he changes on 2011" pressing a button the image disappear.

"You need me to rescue you on 1890?"

"Yep" she said opening her backpack "Here" she give him a brown dress, a hat and a key on a chain, Jack look at the things with a puzzle look.

"That is a perception filter right?" Martha asked as she saw the key on the chain. "Yeah...yes it is"

"And the dress?" Jack asked as he try to see if the dress fit him "You need to hide any way"

"Well is not the first time I were a dress"

"Oh I remember" Rose laugh "I could never forget that"

"But how are you going to get there? Your vortex manipulator doesn't work" Marta asked frowning.

"You are going to use mine" Rose give her vortex manipulator to Jack and take Jack's putting in on her harm "It will take you there, 16 hours before you have to make your big dam hero act, after that an alarm is going to sound, it will give you enough time to hand me the letter and talk to River"

"And who is this River person?"

"Why doesn't surprise me that from all that he just cares about the woman?" Rose asked to Marta who just chuckle in response. "She is one of the new companions of the Doctor, with Amy and Rory and don't think about it, Amy and Rory are married"

"It's ok, I'm not the jealous type" Jack said adjusting the time vortex on his harm, as Rose and Martha laugh.

"Oh I need to write the letter" Rose said taking a pencil and some paper "By the way, do you know what a warp star is?"

"Sure, we retrieve one, last week, why?" Jack asked curious about it."I need it"

"Ok" Jack said before we went looking for the warp star.

"What is a warp star?" Martha asked "I have no idea" Rose said with a small laugh "You time travel; you should know what it is like known half of the things" Rose finish her letter.

"Martha? I want to thank you to be with the Doctor all that time, I know it wasn't easy for ya' but he needed someone and I'm glad it was you"

"I was so jealous about you, I did all this things but he never look at me, not once" Martha explain embarrassed. "And now I understand something that bother me a lot"

"What is it?"

"When he make himself human, the human him asked How come falling in love never occurred to him, he asked, what kind of man is that and now I know...a man that is already in love" Martha said and for her surprise Rose blush.

* * *

><p>"Jack what are you doing?" Gwen asked when Jack entered the room looking for something.<p>

"I'm looking for this" he said as he found the warp star.

"You said that was dangerous, an explosion waiting to happen"

"Yes it is, Rose need it"

"What for?"

"I have no idea"

"And you are just going to give it to her? Jack, Rose Tyler die on Canary Warf for all we know she could be an impostor or something and you just trust her? Besides what is that thing she said, about making you 'that way' and..." Jack cut her words "I don't have time to explain right now, I will as soon as I come back"

"Come back? Where are you going?"

"Scotland 1890" and without saying another word he went back to Rose and Martha. "Here it is" he give the chain with the crystal pendant to Rose "That is an explosion waiting to happened, it's really dangerous"

"Isn't always?" Rose smile taking the pendant.

"How are you going to come back to your time? Are you going to do the jumping thing?" Martha asked looking at the pendant. "Oh no I'm rubbish at it, why do you thing it took me so long to find the right world?" Rose laughs "I'm going to use Jack's a GPS to take me where I need to go"

"But I tough it was broken" Jack said looking at his new vortex manipulator "Don't think about it, as soon as it takes you back, it will stop working"

"Oww Rosie come on!"

"And yours isn't broken, it just need the right kind of energy" Rose said as her eyes turn golden she blow over the manipulator golden dust that make it glow. "I'm ready to go back, here you give me that letter" she give the letter to Jack "And Martha please don't tell the Doctor any of this I need you to promise me that and if you can't I'd have to erase all of this from your memory"

"It's not necessary I won't tell" she promises.

Rose hugs Jack and kiss his cheek "Be careful" she said before disappearing.

"I hope you know Martha" he started with a serious look in his face "If you betray Rose...if you tell the Doctor you saw her here, I _will_ kill you" he said with that look in his eyes that make her shiver at that threat-that was more like a promise-, scared her a little, she didn't have any intentions of doing so, but she understood Jack's necessity of threaten her, they were his friends and he will do anything to protect them.

"I won't Jack; I won't cause any pain to the Doctor"

Jack smiled at her and pressing the button he disappeared on to 1890 to save Rose.

* * *

><p>"There she is, my plus one!" the Doctor said excited once he saw Rose was back, she smile and hug him "We are ready now"<p>

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>The milky way actualy does smells like strawberries and taste like rum!<strong>

**That is all hope you like it**

**R&R**

**Love**

**The Girl Who Writes.  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

_**Previously on Before the darkness comes...**_

"_There she is, my plus one!" the Doctor said excited once he saw Rose was back, she smile and hug him "We are ready now"_

**Chapter 9.**

"Off we go then"

The Doctor said before he started moving levers and pressing buttons on his crazy TARDIS dance.

"How come he move so much around, and River just press a couple of buttons" Rory asked curious.

"Yeah? How did you learn to fly the TARDIS?" Rose asked curious at River "Oh I learned from the very best"

"So the Doctor was sick that day or something?" Rose laugh.

"Oi Rose Tyler, you are supposed to be in my team!" the Doctor complains.

Before Rose could give a cheeky answer the amusing in the room die, along with the TARDIS lights, they froze in place scared of make a move, they breath slowly looking at each other for a moment.

"What happened?" asked Amy nervous.

"We got trapped by something" the Doctor answer looking at the monitor, which just shows a darkness; until a voice came through.

"_**You are here a little early Doctor"**_ the voice came through, a voice that give chills down the spine of those on the TARDIS.

"Davros" The Doctor muted in disbelief, recognising the voice.

"_**Glad to know you haven't forget me, come out and play"**_

Davros ordered and the Doctor turn off the monitor before he look around at the people on his ship, he has put them in so much danger, but this...this was just to much, he was a coward, he wanted to take Rose's hand and hide away, he didn't wanted to come here and fight, but he had to, he could stop this now before the darkness Rose show him take over everything.

"Doctor?" Amy asked nervous.

"Stay here Amelia, as long as you can, they don't know you are in here, I don't think they will something to hurt you, you too"

The Doctor ordered at Rory before he look at River's eyes, with a look full of words he couldn't said, and she nodded in understanding, he wanted for her to follow the plan, but Rose was right, the Doctor's plan wasn't going to work.

"You only call me Amelia when you are worried"

"I always worry about you Amelia Pond"

"Me to, my raggedy Doctor" she said with a smile that didn't get to her eyes; they hug for a moment, trying to pretend it wasn't a farewell hug. "You'll be back in a minute and then he go to Rio ok?"

"Of course"

He said with a confident he didn't feel, Rose took his hand "I'm going whit you, unless you want me to get all Bad Wolf at you" she said with a playful smile.

"Come on Shiver, Davros is here, the Daleks are here, it's a party!"

"Then I hope you bring the bananas!" she responded with her tongue in teeth smile.

He laughs without humour as they walk to the door, once they step outside they see 3 Dalekes ready to escort them.

* * *

><p>"She was right" Amy whisper looking at them as the memory of minutes before came back.<p>

"_Not just yet" Rose whisper and putting two fingers on the Doctor's forehead he put him in stasis a time prison for his mind._

"_What did you do to him?" Amy demanded to know._

"_He is just in stasis, let's said he is on pause" _

"_But why?" River asked._

"_Because he is convinced that the plan he did with you is going to work" Rose looked at River._

"_What plan? What are you talking about?" Rory asked starting to lose his patience._

_River sighs before explain "The Doctor said that if the TARDIS send us directly to the Dalek ship I should take the TARDIS and get the two of you out of there" _

"_And why isn't that going to work?" Rory questioned. _

"_The Daleks could use a Chronon loop, it's this kind of temporal prison, the TARDIS will be just a wooden box" Rose explain "And I need you there, this" she said taking a pendant out of her backpack "It's a warp star, an explosion waiting to happen, you have to lock this to the mainframe of the crucible, it will destroy everything in case the Doctor and I don't succeed and in case we do, you have to use it any way, to make sure all the Daleks get...well exterminated, besides in the main frame there is a thing looks like a lever with this you will find it" she smiled a little and give Amy her computer. "It will deactivate the Dalek's weapons"_

"_And how do we know where this mainframe is?" Amy asked "Yeah, it's not like it has a you-are-here map" Rory pointed out._

"_Psychic paper" Rose took out the psychic paper and gives it to River "Put the hand on one of the walls and it will show you what you need, I've done it before"_

"_Once you finish you use River's time vortex to take you back inside the TARDIS" they nodded before Rose continue "With this I can communicate with you" she give Rory an earpiece. "I...borrow it, from Torchwood"_

"_Be careful and take care of him" Amy asked trying to smile at the situation._

_Rose smile before she speak "I just want to said that you are brilliantly fantastic people and I'm sure the Doctor is proud of you as his companions"_

* * *

><p>"I'm going first, to make sure there are no Daleks there" River presses a button and disappears.<p>

* * *

><p>After a long walk the Doctor and Rose get to their destination, surrounded by countless Daleks, in the middle was Dalek Caan, he was exposed, without his armour; he looked like he was dying.<p>

The Daleks move out of the way, letting pass a humanoid being, with a blue light in his forehead like a third eye, his hands were metallic and the bottom half of his body was Dalek-ish, Rose assumed he was the one the Doctor had call Davros.

"I see you bring a friend" were his words.

"IDENTIFY YOUR SELF!" the Dalek in front of her ordered.

"Well the humans call me Dame Rose Tyler of the Powell State or field agent B23-W653, Satan call me the Valiant Child...but you...oh you call me the Bad Wolf"

"_You are the one that kill the emperor_" Dalek Caan scolded.

"Yep, that is me, hello" she said wiggling her fingers.

If Davros would be able to feel fear, he would have in that moment, Dalek Caan show him the images of that girl glowing like the sun as she killed the emperor, but he was Davros and he won't be killed by a human girl.

"Now tell me Doctor, you come here now, because in the future the reality bomb works? Because, the darkness cover the universe?" Davros demanded to know.

"It won't work because **I** will stop you"

Davros laugh at the words from the Doctor, he could sense that the man was scared, he wasn't secured of his words, but the girl, she was an anomaly and abomination.

"But Doctor, if we kill you now, who would stop us in the future?" Davros asked amused.

"What if no one gets kill? I can send you and all your pepper pots, to another universe, a dead universe were you can go and destroy all the rocks you want" Rose explain with a calm she didn't feel, if they didn't accept her offer, she would have to kill them.

* * *

><p>"River!" Amy and Rory exclaimed as she come back, by the hand on her chest they saw she was hurt, Amy help her to lie down on the floor as Rory tries to see what was wrong with her when she started to glow.<p>

"Get back!, get away!"

River ordered before the regeneration energy kicked in, her body explode on golden light as she regenerate screaming in pain, her arms wide open by the force of it, Rory and Amy covered their eyes until all stops.

"Ri...River?" Amy asked insecure getting closed to the woman.

"I'm ok. I'm ok, it's the regeneration woow! That was a good one!" she played with her hair for a moment "I'm so glad my body doesn't change, do you imagine losing _this_ hair!"

"What did just happen? I tough you were human?" Rory asked confused and insecure by the woman in front of him.

"I am mostly"

"_Are you a time lord...lady?" _Amy wanted to ask, but was interrupted when the Daleks got near the TARDIS, one of them shut at it and the ray pass right through the doors, River took her hand and Rory's, she put their hands over her vortex manipulator and they disappear, leaving the destruction behind.

When they regain corporeal form they were on a room filled by dead Daleks, Amy and Rory fall on their knees trying to regain their breaths.

"Oh my god that was worst than Amy driving!" Rory said standing up

"Shut up you stupid face!" Amy yelled mad.

"Shush the two of you, you have the warp star?"

Rory handed her the warp star as they open the main frame, the central computer of the Dalek ship, she placed the warp star and carefully took a step backwards. "It's ready"

"Amy do the thing with Rose's computer" Rory remainder her of her mission.

"Oh right" Amy used the computer and it show her all she needed to know to complete her mission and deactivate the Dalek's weapons. "Done now let's move the Daleks in here so the others won't find us"

* * *

><p>"Is she your attack dog, Doctor?"<p>

"I don't need an attack dog" The Doctor said, looking at Rose wondering if she really was capable of doing so.

"You think you are so powerful and invincible" Davros point to the Doctor.

"I think I'm adorable" he answers putting his hands on his pockets.

"I think you are adorable too" Rose smile and kiss his cheek, before her attention got backs to Davros "And? What do you say?"

"Why would we want another universe when this one is already ours" emphasizing his words by closing his metal fist he laugh.

"Then I'm sorry but you leave me not alternative"

Rose eyes were full of sadness as she walked straight to Davros, the Daleks around her try to kill her and the Doctor but their weapons won't work.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry" Rose whisper the words the Doctor himself has said before as she putt two of her fingers on Davros forehead, her body started to glow golden she closed her eyes letting the tears fall as the Daleks around her started to turn to dust.

"_The golden goddess will come sooner than we expect, and with her golden light all will end_" Davros remembered Dalek Caan words, he tough the mad Daleks was talking about the reality bomb and the golden light in it that will destroy the whole of reality, but now looking at the woman in front of him he realises his mistake.

As his own scream pierced the hair once his body started to dematerialise, for once in his life he feel...

Fear.

"Are you crying for us? You? The Abomination?" Dalek Caan asked before it was his turn to disappear.

"_Yes" _Rose whispers in her dual voice before Dalek Caan was consumed by the golden light and she fall to the ground.

The Doctor who until this moment was in to much shock to do something but stare ran at her catching her body in his arms "Rose, Rose!" he repeated, caressing her cheek trying to wake her "TARDIS" was her only answer in the form of a whisper, he took her body and took her back to the TARDIS.

As soon as he put Rose body on his ship fully illuminated now, she was even healing herself as the chronon loop was over.

"Rory do it now!" he ordered at Rory using Rose's earpiece.

* * *

><p>Rory nodded at River, and as he and Amy put their hands over her vortex she fire to the warp star and as they disappear the atron energy bullet destroy the warp star diamond prison releasing it's energy.<p>

"That was close"

Amy exclaimed as she took a deep breath once they materialise on the TARDIS, Rory ran at Rose trying to help her, as the nurse he was, while River took the TARDIS to the time vortex just in time before the warp star explosion consumed everything.

"She is just unconscious, I think she is exhausted" Rory explain and the Doctor nodded relived. "Why did you talk to me? How did you know about the earpiece, you were in stasis when Rose explain"

"I'm a Time Lord don't you think I can maintain conscience during stasis on a time prison?" he scoffed, crossing his arms arrogantly.

"Did we win?" Amy asked excited.

"A massacre is never a triumph" Rose said regaining conscience "River, take us to Norway... Dårlig Ulv Stranden"

Rose ordered with that voice that didn't admit a no for answer, as River started to move around to take the TARDIS to her new destination.

"Why?" the Doctor asked looking at Rose confused.

"Because it's time for you to know the truth" she said striking his cheek, with a sad smile.

"We are here" River announced taking a step back from the consol.

"This is going to hurt"

Rose whisper as she put a hand over the Doctor's chest right over his hearts, she whispered words in gallifreyan as she get cover by the golden light and the Doctor fall to his knees holding his chest; the time rotor start moving up and down and the heart of the TARDIS broke open.

"What did you do to him!" Amy screams trying to get to the Doctor but River hold her.

"Calm down Amy, she just make him remember" River explain on a calm voice.

"Remember what?" Rory asked.

"_Everything"_ Rose's dual voice filled the air as she slowly started to turn to dust until she disappears completely and the heart of the TARDIS close itself.

The Doctor still on his knees feel a familiar hand on his hair he look up to find the most beautiful woman eyes as he cries "I remember, I remember!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cheswick-June 2008<strong>

'_How do people do that!_' Donna Noble asked to herself angry, they knock on the door or the phone rings just as you step in the shower or entering in the bed; She had just come back from her trip to Egypt, get inside her cozy bed when that bloody knock woke her up.

"It better be something good!" she said as she open the door, there in front of her, was a beautiful young woman, long blond hair, dark glasses covering her eyes, she was wearing a blue shirt and black jeans along with a long coat.

"Hello Donna Noble" the woman said slowly as she takes her glasses of, revealing her honey eyes.

"Hurry up blonde! I want to sleep" Donna demanded losing her temper.

"Tell me are you still looking for the Doctor?" '_Oh that coughs her attention_', Rose though when Donnas' eyes open large.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN.<strong>

**Well that is the end of it!**

**The First part of my "_Soteria_"trilogy.**

**If you want to know what the Doctor remembers and who is that mysterious woman at the end, you will have to read mi next story, entitled "Of Wolf and Time Lords", which will be here in the next couple of days or so.**

**Thank you all for reading and thank to my lovely beta for her work.**

**I hope to see you in my other story.**

**Love**

**-The Girl Who Writes. **


	10. Not a chBut an announcement

**Not a chapter, because this one it's already finish, it's more like an announcement, the next part of the story it's here [http :/ www . fanfiction . net/s/8015499/1/Of_bad_wolf_and_time_lords]**

**The second part of the 'Soteria' trilogy.**

**This is the summary: Rose gets back in time from the eleventh Doctor to the tenth, but she is not the only one who find the way back to him.**

**Hope to see all of you there =)**


End file.
